La nouvelle quête de horizon 30
by Chindra-chan
Summary: Les serveur d'Horizon, vient d'être initialliser. quels aventures attendent la guile de justice ?  Noob. Ystos/OC


**Chapitre**** 1:**

**Le commencement.**

À l'aube d'Olydris, cinq grands guerriers façonnèrent le monde à leur image, mais à coup sûr, sur chaque planète le mal commence d'une façon ou d'une autre à exister. Lors de leurs combats contre le mal, ils durent faire appel à leur plus grande magie et ils ce sacrifièrent.

Mais avant de partir pour leur ultime croisade, ils enfermèrent Cellia, l'une de cinq légendaires, dans un sommeil profond, sommeil qui aujourd'hui encore, la retient prisonnière.

Il est maintenant temps de la réveiller de ces glaces perpétuelles et de sauver Olydris de la destruction.

Votre mission est de sauver Cellia et de libérer notre monde de la dévastation.

La guilde qui la trouvera et la libérera sera promue au rang de meilleure guilde de tout Horizon 3.0 et obtiendra bien sûr l'un des meilleurs joueurs de tout le serveur.

Cette guilde sera première tout le long de la mission qui leur a été confiée.

Thomas Lepape finissait de regarder la nouvelle bande annonce de Horizon 3.0 quand il reçut un mail.

- "Ça, c'est Saphir, je suis sûr qu'elle veut qu'on trouve cette Cellia le plus vite possible."

Il soupira et cliqua sur le lien qui ce présentait à lui, il le survola puisqu'il était effectivement ce a quoi il avait pensé, mais il sourit à l'idée de savoir que les vacances d'été allaient bientôt commencer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait faire toutes les nuits blanche dont il avait envie.

Après sa lecture, notre jeune étudiant ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre et Thomas devient Ystos le druide.

Saphir et Heimdäl l'attendait déjà, il ne manquait plus que Fantöme qui ne devrait plus tarder, ce qui était bien avec ce dernier, c'était que quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours à l'heure.

- "Où pensez-vous qu'est Cellia ?" demanda Saphir.

- «Dans une grotte ou un truc paumé, le genre de chose ou tu passe des heures sur ton ordi a rien faire a pars chercher.» Fit désespérer le chef de guilde.

- Euh… c'est moi ou sa copine l'a encore plaqué ? Chuchota Ystos à Saphir.

- Parais qu'elle supportait plus qu'il passe dus de temps avec nous. Lui répondit-elle.

-bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on y va ?

-Fantöme ! Il ce retournèrent tous surprit au son de la voix de leur compagnon.

- Quoi ? je vous ai fais pour ? Fit-il malicieusement.

- Pas du tout ! Répondirent les trois autres joueurs.

Après cela, ils ce mirent a rechercher Cellia activement, faisant trois donjons de suites, à la mort du dernier boss, n'ayant toujours pas d'indices sur la cachette secrète de la légendaire. Ils durent bien admettre qu'il laissaient cette quête de côté pour le moment, ce concentrant plutôt sur de nouveaux staff a remporter pour continuer de faire d'eux les meilleurs joueurs du prit mal l'abandon de leur quête première, le faite d'imaginer le quatuor infernal d'Amaras ce moqué d'eux parce qu'ils avaient trouvé Cellia les premiers la rendait malade. Après tout, elle faisait partie de l'empire et eux de la coalition ils étaient donc ennemis, mais de toute façon il ne lui revenait pas, alors, pourquoi faire des efforts, à chaque fois qu'ils ce voyait ils ce tapaient dessus, c'était la règle. Alors pensé qu'ils pourraient trouver le moyens d'être les premier au classement la mettais hors d'elle temps et si bien que beaucoup dans la guilde pensèrent qu'elle battrait le record de joueurs fondant en larmes après avoir su que leurs rêve de rentré dans la guilde de justice anéanti.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'Ystos ce promenait dans une contrée éloignée, une idée lui vient en tête, décidant de la partager avec ses compagnons, il les fit donc venir aussitôt près de lui.

-Qui a-t-il Ystos ? Je commençais justement a réussir a faire pleuré un joueur plutôt coriace. Bouda Saphir.

-Eh bien ça fera un désespérer de moins dans le monde. De toute façon, je te connais, tu ne serais jamais venu si ce n'était parce que tu pensais que j'avais des information sur Cellia, eh bien réjouie toi, pars ce que c'est le cas. Il fallait nous douter que les maîtres du jeux pensaient que nous chercherions ans les endroits les plus improbables et déserts du serveur, sans penser, que la clef du mystère, serais dans un endroit déjà visiter.

-Tu nous expliques en ce moment même, que si nous voulons la trouver, on va devoir faire tous les endroits déjà visité ? On en a pour des jours de rechercher, la care n'arrête pas de s'agrandir plus il y a d'amélioration.

-Mais il n'empêche que c'est une bonne idée. Fit Fantöme, qui des trois auditeurs, affichait la tête la plus convaincue.

-Eh bien non mes amis, on dirait que c'est notre jours de chance aujourd'hui, je viens ici pour me relaxer entre deux quête, il y a de bonne plantes pour préparé de potion de soins, peux de joueurs vient ici, vu que ce n'est qu'une grande plaine normalement.

Devant la tête de ses amis, il rajouta.

-Vous l'avez compris, cette chapelle derrière moi n'était pas la il y a un mois encore, verdict ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus a nos amis, avant de ce dirigé vers la petite maison de Dieu, entourée de verdure.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chapelle, ils remarquèrent vite, la différence de température.

La petite maison de Dieu, était circulaire. Six grands vitraux ce trouvait de part et d'autre des murs. Tout au fond, derrière l'autel, ce trouvait une porte de bois sombre et massif, sur son dessus, on pouvait distinguer un "C" majuscule gothique noir, au tour de celui ci, il y avait sûrement eu des ornements, mais le temps et les ages les avaient fais disparaître peut a peut, on pouvait peut être encore distinguer les contours de certains. Fantöme comme a son habitude marchait le premier, suivit d'Ystos le moins puissant en attaque, ce trouvait juste derrière lui le chef de guilde et tout derrière la recruteuse.  
Lorsque la porte de bois massif fut poussée, un courant d'aire glacé remonta jusqu'a eux. Une file d'innombrable flambeaux s'alluma et descendirent en serpentant de façon a épousé les formes de l'escalier.

C'est ainsi que nos héros ce retrouvèrent a devoir marcher vers les profondeurs des ténèbres, ce rapprochant de plus en plus de la source de cet aire de plus en plus froid au fur et a mesure de descendre les marches. Ils furent d'ailleurs bientôt obligé de mettre leurs staff d'hiver puisque le froid commençais a leur faire perdre leur points de vie.  
Quand enfin ils arrièrent au "centre de la terre" , tout ce qu'il trouvèrent dans cette pièce sombre et circulaire, fut un énorme bloc de glace ou en son milieu, les cheveux semblant flotter dans le vents, les yeux fermé pars le sommeil et les année, le visage serein les trais du visage relâcher, les bras replier le long du corps et ses armes, deux longs sabres dans la main dormait la légendaire maudite, kana, la jeune fille qui pendant plus de milles ans du dormir contre son gré.

-Bien ! fit Saphir. Il faut sortir la demoiselle de la.

-Reculez, je m'en occupe, je vais utiliser ma furie pour décongeler le bloc. Dit le plus puissant des joueurs.

Automatiquement, Saphir et Heimdäl ce mirent derrière Ystos qui aurait sûrement plus facile a les soigner si il ce trouvaient derrière lui. La furie de Fantöme était toujours aussi imprévisible, que ce soit ennemis ou amis, elle détruisait tous sur son passage, laissant peux de chances aux joueurs non informés ou incapables, de ce mettre à l'abri et de ainsi pouvoir y échappé.

-Je fais appel à la puissance des Ethers.

Soyez le bras armé de ma colère.

Que le cataclysme ce déchaîne.

Alors qu'il finissait son incantation, une voix beaucoup plus féminine récita elle aussi son incantation.

-J'en appel a Mars mon maître.

Que de mes bras s'écoule sa colère.

Que des ténèbres brille sa lumière.

La furie de Fantöme fut comme annulée, de géantes langues de flammes firent leurs apparitions, réchauffant la température ambiante. Son pouvoir n'avait absolument rien fait, tout était pareil, sauf que dans le bloc, Cellia avait les yeux ouvert, sa bouche c'était étiré en un sourire moqueur.

-Je pensais que votre but était de me sauver, pas de m'atomisé, mais dégagé autant de puissance ma sauvé, je vous en...remercie.

La glace qui la retenait prisonnière éclata en mille morceaux et le corps de la jeune demoiselle, ne du son salut qu'au reflex de Fantöme qui ce trouvait non loin de la.

-Eh bien. Fit-il. A peine arrivée, déjà repartie.

En effets, les yeux de Cellia c'étaient de nouveaux fermer, mais il ne devait y avoir aucune craintes, elle allait les ré ouvrir, mais pas tous de suite, le temps que son arrivée soit connue pars tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps la, quelque part, une jeune fille finissait de fermer son ordinateur et de retourner bien au chaud sous les couvertures, qui jusqu'à sa sortie précipitée l'avaient accueilli.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil a son réveil et s'exclame tout en ce retournant.

-Ce réveiller a trois heure du matin, juste pour sortir quatre phrase pourrie a une bande de joueur en ligne insomniaque, c'est pas une vie ça !

Et elle essaya temps bien que mal de se rendormir.

-**Déconnexion**-

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a lus et à la prochaine si c'est le cas.

Je voulais remercier mon bêta correcteur Chamallow-kun qui en plus de me supporter, doit corriger toute mes fautes et elles ne sont pas rares ^^''

Note du correcteur : Ouais, elles sont énormes -_-' On t'apprend quoi à l'école toi ='D Bon bref, merci de vous être farci ce texte que j'ai moi-même du me farcir en corrigeant =D ! A la fois prochaine =) (Pour les messages faire passer à l'écrivaine et je répondrais via la correction =D)


End file.
